sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σύστημα Σωμάτων
Σύστημα Σωμάτων Physical System thumb|300px| [[Συστημική Συστηματική ---- Σύστημα Υποσύστημα Μετασύστημα ---- Φιλοσοφικό Σύστημα Αιτιοκρατικό Σύστημα ---- Φυσικό Σύστημα Κβαντικό Σύστημα Κλασσικό Σύστημα Θερμοδυναμικό Σύστημα Ενεργειακό Σύστημα Δυναμικό Σύστημα Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων Σύστημα Αναφοράς Σύστημα SI Σύστημα Σωμάτων Υλικό Σύστημα Ηχητικό Σύστημα ---- Αριθμητικό Σύστημα Σύστημα Εξισώσεων Γραμμικό Σύστημα Μη-Γραμμικό Σύστημα ---- Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Γαιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Ηλιακό Σύστημα Αστρικό Σύστημα Πλανητικό Σύστημα ---- Υπολογιστικό Σύστημα Λειτουργικό Σύστημα ---- Κρυσταλλικό Σύστημα Γεωστρωματικό Σύστημα Αρδευτικό Σύστημα ---- Βιοσύστημα Οικοσύστημα Οργανικό Σύστημα ---- Γλωσσικό Σύστημα Οικονομικό Σύστημα Κοινωνικό Σύστημα ]] Σύστημα λέγεται γενικά ένα σύνολο αντικειμένων που συνδέονται μεταξύ τους με κάποιες συγκεκριμένες σχέσεις. Ορισμός Λέγεται μια περιοχή του χώρου, αυθαίρετα καθορισμένη, που περιέχει ένα ή περισσότερα σώματα στα οποία ενδεχομένως ασκούνται φυσικές επιδράσεις οπότε αυτά εκτελούν φυσικά φαινόμενα. Εισαγωγή Κέντρο Μάζας For any system with no external forces, the center of mass moves with constant velocity. This applies for all systems with classical internal forces, including magnetic fields, electric fields, chemical reactions, and so on. More formally, this is true for any internal forces that satisfy Newton's Third Law. The total momentum for any system of particles is given by : \mathbf{p}=M\mathbf{v}_\mathrm{cm}, where M'' indicates the total mass, and '''v'cm is the velocity of the center of mass. This velocity can be computed by taking the time derivative of the position of the center of mass. An analogue to Newton's Second Law is : \mathbf{F} = M\mathbf{a}_\mathrm{cm}, where F''' indicates the sum of all external forces on the system, and 'a'cm indicates the acceleration of the center of mass. It is this principle that gives precise expression to the intuitive notion that the system as a whole behaves like a mass of M placed at '''R. The angular momentum vector for a system is equal to the angular momentum of all the particles around the center of mass, plus the angular momentum of the center of mass, as if it were a single particle of mass M : : \mathbf{L}_\mathrm{sys} = \mathbf{L}_\mathrm{cm} + \mathbf{L}_\mathrm{around\,cm}. This is a corollary of the parallel axis theorem. Κέντρο Ορμής A center-of-momentum frame (zero-momentum frame, or COM frame) of a system is any inertial frame in which the center of mass is at rest (has zero velocity). Note that the center of momentum of a system is not a location, but rather defines a particular inertial frame (a velocity and a direction). Thus "center of momentum" already means "center-of-momentum frame" and is a short form of this phrase. A special case of the center-of-momentum frame is the center-of-mass frame: an inertial frame in which the center of mass (which is a physical point) is at the origin at all times. In all COM frames, the center of mass is at rest, but it may not necessarily be at rest at the origin of the coordinate system. Properties In the centre of momentum frame, the total linear momentum of the system is zero. Also, the total energy of the system is the minimal energy as seen from all possible inertial reference frames. In relativity, COM frame exists for a massive system. In the COM frame the total energy of the system is the "rest energy", and this quantity (when divided by the factor c2) therefore gives the rest mass (positive invariant mass) of the system. Systems which have energy but zero invariant mass (such as photons moving in a single direction, or equivalently, plane electromagnetic waves) do not have COM frames, because there is no frame which they have zero net momentum. Because of the invariance of the speed of light, such massless systems must travel at the speed of light in any frame, and therefore always possess a net momentum-magnitude which is equal to their energy divided by the speed of light: p'' = ''E/''c''. Example problem An example of the usage of this frame is given below – in a two-body elastic collision problem. The transformations applied are to take the velocity of the frame from the velocity of each particle: : V_1^{\prime} = V_1 - V_{CM} where V_{CM}\, is given by: : V_{CM} = \frac{m_1v_1 + m_2v_2}{m_1+m_2} If we take two particles, one of mass m1 moving at velocity V1 and a second of mass m2, then we can apply the following formulae: : V_1^\prime = V_1 - V_{CM} : V_2^\prime = - V_{CM} After their collision, they will have speeds: : V_1^\prime = V_{CM} - V_1 : V_1^\prime = \frac{m_1v_1 + m_2v_2}{m_1+m_2} - \frac {m_1+m_2} : V_1^\prime = \frac{m_1v_1 + m_2v_2 - m_1v_1 - v_1m_2}{m_1+m_2} : V_2^\prime = V_{CM} : V_2^\prime = \frac{m_1v_1 + m_2v_2}{m_1+m_2} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Νόμος Διατήρησης *Φυσικός Νόμος *Σύστημα Σωμάτων Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Φυσικά Συστήματα Κατηγορία:Κλασσική Μηχανική